The Loss
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: Lucy and Ricky suffer a loss and help each other recover.


I.

Ricky sat in the waiting room at the hospital, drumming his fingers on the end table next to him. He'd grown tired from pacing. He looked around nervously. He'd been waiting there for what seemed like a very long time after the nurses whisked Lucy away from him, and now he anxiously awaited whatever news there was.

He looked at the ceiling, wondering how things could've gone from wonderful to terrible so quickly. It had been a very happy two weeks since they had gotten the news, a week after their fourth wedding anniversary, that Lucy was pregnant. After three years of hoping and wishing, it had seemed like a dream come true.

Everything came crashing down earlier that morning when she became terribly ill and suffered from terrible pain. In a panic, Ricky flew her to the hospital, where he was immediately separated from her. And here he sat.

Ricky's eyes flew open when the door to the waiting room opened slowly. The doctor walked in and Ricky was frightened by the expression on his face. He stood up, but the doctor motioned for him to sit again. "Have a seat, Mr. Ricardo, I'm Dr. Harris."

Dr. Harris sat in the chair next to Ricky, who was not interested in small talk or niceties. "Dr. Harris, what's happened? Is Lucy alright?"

"Mrs. Ricardo is resting comfortably and she will be fine. But I'm very sorry to have to tell you…she's suffered a miscarriage."

Ricky was confused by the word. He'd never heard it before. "She suffered a what? What does that mean?"

Dr. Harris looked down a moment before going on. "Unfortunately, it means that she's lost the baby she was carrying. It means that the pregnancy has ended."

Ricky sat back in his chair, stunned. "But…how? Why?"

"In the majority of cases, there is no cause that we can identify. But it was nothing that either of you caused, and I've tried to assure your wife that she had done nothing wrong. We're going to keep her here overnight to make sure she's alright, but she can go home tomorrow. Once she's had a chance to recover, there's no reason she can't become pregnant again and have a healthy baby."

Ricky nodded slowly, trying to allow the information to sink in. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, certainly. Follow me."

II.

Dr. Harris showed Ricky the room where Lucy was resting and left him in the hallway as he went to make his rounds with other patients, assuring Ricky that he'd be stopping in to see Lucy often.

Ricky hesitated before entering the room. He was sad, but also glad that she would be alright. And even though he felt terrible that the pregnancy had ended, he knew he had to be strong for her and help her. He fought through the jumble of emotions and pushed the door open gently. His heart broke when he saw her lying with her back to the door, crying very softly. She didn't hear him enter.

Without a word, he walked quietly to where she lay and sat next to her on the bed, placing a hand on her arm. "Lucy, honey…"

Lucy sat up and faced Ricky, tears streaked down her cheeks, and she was glad he was there. "Oh, Ricky…" She sank into his arms, crying bitterly. "Ricky, I'm so sorry."

Ricky felt as though a knife went through his heart as he looked down at her resting on his chest. "Lucy…" His voice was soft. "Darlin', what on earth are you sorry for?"

Lucy trembled in his arms. "I lost the baby, Ricky, I lost our baby. I must've done something terrible, it's all my fault…"

Ricky choked back the tears that welled up from her painful words, combined with the realization he was finally feeling that they were no longer having a baby. "Oh, Lucy. Honey, look at me…"

Grasping her arms gently, he eased her up to face him. "You din't do ANYTHING wrong. You were wonderful. The doctor said himself he doesn't know what happened, but it wasn't you, it's not your fault. These thins just happen…"

Lucy sniffed, small tears still rolling down her face as he went on. "And Lucy…you know what we're gonna do?"

Lucy shook her head.

"We're gonna go home tomorrow, and you're gonna rest and get well. And when you feel better…when you're ready…we're gonna keep tryin'. Because the doctor said you're gonna be fine." He took her face in his hands. "And if you still wanna have a baby, there's no reason we can't."

Lucy looked at her husband with weary eyes, but he saw a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Ricky…do you still want to have a baby with me?"

Ricky felt as though the question had knocked him backwards. "Lucy! My sweetheart, of COURSE I still wanna have a baby with you!" He smiled at her warmly and pulled her close to him. "Do you still wanna have a baby with me?"

"Yes…more than anything."

Ricky kissed her softly and wrapped her in his arms protectively.

III.

It was a lovely April day three weeks later. Lucy was cleaning and moving around the apartment normally, having recovered physically from the miscarriage. She still felt a lingering sadness, but as spring pushed through the city, she took comfort in the sunshine, the birds and the blue sky. Ricky was at rehearsal, having resumed his work routine after taking a week off to stay with her. He had been wonderful support, even through his own sadness.

The sounds of the street filtered into the apartment through all the open windows, and Lucy sat a moment, listening to the bustle of people talking and vehicles rambling by. She was surprised when she heard Ricky's voice greeting a neighbor. She looked at the clock and noted that it was very early for him to have finished rehearsal already.

She walked out to the front room just as he was entering. "Ricky!"

He smiled. "Hi, honey."

"What are you doing home so early?"

Ricky stretched out his arms and Lucy reflexively settled into his embrace. He gave her a soft kiss. "I thought I'd surprise you today. I missed you."

Lucy smiled. "I'm glad."

Ricky kissed her again, deeply and passionately, yet tenderly. "Lucy, honey, how are you feeling?"

She looked into his eyes. "I'm feeling better. I feel good." She bit her lip, instinctively knowing the question that he wasn't asking. "And if you…you know, felt like you wanted to make love to me…that would be ok."

Ricky laughed. "Am I that obvious?" Lucy hugged him without a word.

He released her from his embrace slowly, taking her hand and becoming serious. "Honey, sit here with me a minute." They sat on the sofa, where he took her into his arms again. "I want to make love to you, sweetheart, but I wanna make sure you're ready. And I dun't want you to feel pressure. If we make a baby, that's wonderful. If it doesn't happen right now, then it's wonderful that we're together. Ok?"

Lucy nuzzled Ricky's neck. "Ok," she whispered.

Ricky stood up and led her to the bedroom by the hand. He lowered her onto the bed, kissing her neck. He very gently moved to her side as his hand glided along her leg and under her skirt. She sighed softly as his fingers found the space between her thighs and pulled away the cotton panties.

Their eyes locked as she tugged at the short sleeved shirt he'd worn to the club and pulled it up over his head. Ricky kissed Lucy's ear as he unzipped the back of her dress and lowered it away from her body. She giggled when the cool gold of the medal he wore fell between her breasts.

Ricky smiled, the sound of her soft laugh was welcome to his ears. His hands grazed her breasts and he left sweet kisses on her skin. He hovered over her, freeing the hard shaft from his slacks. Lucy felt him probing her and ran her hands along the skin of his shoulders and chest.

He penetrated her very slowly and gently, with a tenderness that was reminiscent to Lucy of their wedding night, when he was so concerned about her being in pain. It struck her that it was very sweet of him, and she pulled his face close to hers, kissing him lovingly. They sighed happily together as he continued to thrust into her, she moving her hips up to receive him.

Ricky lifted her and moved her over him. She straddled him and moved down over his erection as his hands cupped her breasts and moved up and down her trembling stomach. He groaned with growing climax as she began to cry out with hers. He lingered inside her as he released and his hips bucked her upward.

As his erection dissipated and left her, Lucy sank down against his chest. He held her tightly and breathed in the scent of her hair. "La cosa mas importante para mi es que esta bien y siempre esta conmigo. Me moriria si te perdiera."

Lucy smiled. She never understood the sweet Spanish whispers that he spoke when they made love, just as she never understood his Spanish outbursts when he was angry. But nonetheless, they were successful in conveying the depth of his love for her. "I love you, Ricky…" She whispered as his hands caressed her back.

Ricky lowered her to his side, looking into her eyes. "I love you, too." They kissed and held each other as the light from the sun outside changed with the afternoon hours.

After a long while, Ricky reluctantly let go of his wife and stood up. "I have to get ready to go to the club." They looked at each other and Lucy smiled. "I'm glad you came home."

"Me, too." Ricky turned to get showered and dressed as Lucy stood up and pulled a sheet around her nude figure.

Lucy walked to the window, breathing in the air. "I wish you could stay…"

Ricky turned to face her, suddenly overcome by a flood of emotion triggered by the sight of her silhouette against the dusky sunlight. His eyes were stung by tears and he quickly turned away.

Lucy's eyes widened and she rushed over to him. "Ricky! What is it, what's wrong?" He turned back to face her, a small smile crossing his lips amid the tears dotting the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry, honey…" He pulled her into his embrace and whispered in her ear. "Lucy, for a small little while, when no one would talk to me…I thought I was losin' you." He looked into her eyes intensely. "I din't want us to lose the baby. But I wouldn't wanna live anymore if somethin' happened to you…"

Lucy's face softened and she touched Ricky's face. "Oh, honey." She kissed him and he deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing hers. He pulled the sheet away from her, his fingertips searching her skin. She gasped as he lowered her again to the bed, nudging her knees apart.

Ricky sighed as his erection grew again, grazing the inner part of her milky thigh. He kissed her hungrily, his hands running over the smooth curve of her breasts. Lucy tossed her head back as he entered her again, slowly but completely. His strokes quickened as their hearts raced and they approached their peaks. "Como es posible que yo vivia antes? Siento que mi corazon no vencio hasta que te vi."

Lucy cried out and held Ricky tightly as he tensed and came into her. He lay with her and kissed her repeatedly on the neck. "Ni se ocurra ir lejos de mi, Lucy. Yo no podia soportarlo."

Ricky noticed as he spoke that Lucy was drifting off to sleep and he smiled. He grabbed the sheet she had worn earlier and pulled it around her as he sang softly into her ear. "Tue res el sol en mi cielo y las estrellas en mis ojos…"

IV.

Three hours later, Lucy stirred and awoke alone in bed. The room was dark except for the street lights streaming in through the window. She switched on the lamp and squinted at the clock. 9:00. Ricky's on stage, she thought to herself. She rose from the bed, still holding the sheet over herself, and a card on the vanity caught her attention.

Lucy smiled as she opened it and saw it full of Ricky's handwriting:

_My gorgeous redhead,_

_I'm sorry I left you without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to wake you. I'll be home after the show. In the meantime, please remember that you are my whole life, my love, mi querida. I love you._

_Your Latin loverboy_

_xoxo_

Lucy kissed the card and set it back down on the vanity.


End file.
